markedfandomcom-20200214-history
Constellations and stars
Everlasting fountains-''' Set of stars in the sky shaped as geysers. Said to point the way to the everlasting fountains that give life to all the lands. Some theorize that the waters can grant healing and longer lifespans which is likely just a theory. Others say it is just a place where it never stops raining. --- 'Elf Constellation-' Vila: A ring of stars tied to the Mother soldier Vila the mighty. Vela. In Ilkain the Books told the tail of Vela the mighty. Fighting monsters and plagues. Protecting her kingdom from refuge and burden. A wise and strong leader despite never truly being royalty. One day she was faced with the most fearsome foe, Death. She raged and fought, all so she could return to her home and see her love. Her beloved son. So, in the midst of a trying battle she felt lost and like she could no longer go on. She began to pray to the Moon for strength so be able to live on, to see her son grow up. The moon granted her wish by giving her a ring that would protect her from all hurt and pain and even death but only on the condition that she stopped fighting for her people and simple lived a simple life as a mother. She agreed. Back home she got to watch her son grow and have his own children and become happy. She was happy, but a time came when her son was called to battle to fight for the people. She knew what she had to do then. She took his place. With her ring, fighting and raging. She knew she wouldn’t return and as she fell on that faithful day, there was peace in all the lands, and the moon took back her gift, but with no use for the item she simply gave it to the stars so that all who looked up could remember the Mighty Vila. Mother, soldier and creator of peace. Also Know as: 'Fea Constellation-' Sorcerer’s Net: There was a really powerful Fae, who wanted to make the perfect enchantment. He decided to make a net that would catch anything, anything that he wanted it to. And it worked! He caught fish and birds, he caught thieves on the road. He started trying bigger things though. He decided to catch a storm, and he did. Kept it in a bottle, but that wasn't enough. So, he tried to catch a star. But his foot was caught in the net when he threw it, so he got pulled right along with it. His net's still up there, wrapped around the star in the middle, waiting for someone to throw it again. --- '''Eros: Single star named after the Moon King Of Ilkain from Thirteen hundred years ago. Praise and missed by his people, they named the start closest to the moon, Eros. --- Travelers star: Single star in the sky that always points due north. --- '''The Archer: '''A set of stars said to be painted by the heavens. To praise an archer that was considered the most beautiful and most talented of all time. Category:Constellations and stars Category:Misc. Lore